


martial arts and family knowledge

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: It's Normal (No It's Not) [11]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Finally, Finally Done!, Gen, I Tried, Karate, Martial Arts, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dojo - Freeform, jeet kun do, lloyd finally meets his uncle, what other tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Lloyd's invited to join the others for their weekly martial arts lesson at the nearby dojo. Little did he know that he would leave with knowledge of another family member, an uncle, he didn't know existed even eight hours earlier.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Lloyd Garmadon & Nya, Lloyd Garmadon & Sensei Wu
Series: It's Normal (No It's Not) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738006
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	martial arts and family knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Finally introduced Wu into this AU.

“Hey Lloyd.” Kai got the blond’s attention one day when they were gathered in the apartment’s kitchen, he and Nya were preparing to go somewhere.

“Yeah?” Lloyd didn’t look up from where he was working on a homework packet.

“We’re about to go to attend a martial arts lesson at a nearby dojo, want to come with?” Kai asked.

“Wouldn’t I need to sign up or something?” Lloyd asked, this time looking up from his homework.

“You should be okay for just one lesson.” Nya told him.

“Okay, I’ll come with - just give me a moment.” with that, the blond disappeared from the kitchen into his and Kai’s room and emerged not long later.

The three then left the apartment for the dojo only two blocks from the apartment building.

“How long have you been attending martial arts classes?” Lloyd asked as they turned right at the end of the street.

“I’ve been going for almost three years now,” Kai said.

“But I only joined this year,” Nya added as they arrived at the dojo.

When they entered, Lloyd wasn’t surprised that the rest of the group was also there.

“Kai, Nya, thought you weren’t coming,” Cole commented as the three entered the room.

“I don’t want to face Sensei Wu’s ‘punishment’.” Nya told him.

“Me neither.”

“And you _finally_ remembered to invite Lloyd!” Jay added before he was interrupted by a loud clacking sound and a voice shouting “Enough!”

The others turned to face a man clad in traditional Asian garments holding what looked like a bamboo staff.

“Students, I see we have another with us today.” the man - Sensei Wu, Lloyd assumed, announced.

Before anyone could say anything, Lloyd caught sight of Nya mouthing ‘name’ at him.

When Lloyd told Wu his name, the man did a surprising double-take.

"Excuse me, did you say your surname is Garmadon?" Wu asked.

"Yeah?" now he was confused.

"Garmadon was my brother." 

**_What? Wasn't his father an only child?_ **

"That mean you're-" Lloyd started saying.

"Your uncle? Yes." Wu interrupted him.

Throughout this exchange, the other five had just been standing where they were, listening to the surprising turn of events.

After their lesson had ended, Wu had talked to Lloyd about not just himself but also his immediate family.

Needless to say, that following afternoon, Lloyd left the dojo signed up for more martial arts lessons per Jay's slightly annoying insistence (Sensei Wu taught many different styles: karate, taekwondo, and Jeet Kun Do were some of them) and knowledge of another family member he previously didn't know of.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending's a bit rushed and crappy but I didn't know how else to end it.


End file.
